


Unhappy Fox

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fox!Juleka, Juleka is Neurofoxin, Juleka ships Lukanette, Kwami Swap, LadyBugOut, LadyBugOut AU, Luka is Hecattack, Mistaken Juleka, Oneshot, cat!Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Based on the Tumblr LadyBugOut AU by Miraculouscontent.Juleka has taken over as the new Fox holder from Luka after he became Hecattack. However on patrols she is not happy with the flirting going on between her brother and Ladybug. Since she knows he and Marinette likes eachother so she decides to do something about that.





	Unhappy Fox

Juleka Couffaine was quite happy with how her life was at the moment. To think everything changed after an exciting post came out on the Ladyblog. It led to Ladybug setting up her own blog LadyBugOut where she set things straight as to the context and about what happened with that kiss with Chat Noir which was taken by Alya.

People were excited about Ladybug’s new blog and the helpful tips that came with it though Alya clearly took it as competition. Of course the posts made them question about the stories Lila Rossi had been telling them and soon enough most of them had now realised they were just lies.

She felt like a fool afterwards for believing in them and was quick to apologise to Marinette. She and along with everyone were guilty about the grief they were giving her about wanting to confront Lila on her stories. Plus the seat issue....

Still things became more exciting after that when there more permanent heroes began appearing; apparently to replace the old ones when Ladybug said she needed more reliable allies.

Luka was one of them and she was there when he had found the Fox Miraculous and was introduced to the Kwami Trixx. Her own older brother had became the successor to Rena Rouge and called himself Cadmeancio. She was so happy and jealous and her brother so much.

Then they found another Miraculous and saw it was the Cat Miraculous with Plagg as the Kwami. Luka had replaced Chat Noir (apparently his jealousy and entitlement issues had gotten too out of hand) and called himself Hecattack. However to her amazement; Luka had given Trixx and the Fox Miraculous to Juleka, her own brother had chosen her to replace him! She had decided to call herself Neurofoxin.

They and the other 2 new permanent heroes had become quite a team (she thought they needed a name too, she was thinking of the Miracles and wanted to go over the idea with Ladybug sometime as she was pretty much their leader) and were popular with the people of Paris. It was amazing to be a Superhero even if she had to keep her identity a secret.

Plus having to keep a straight face as her best friend Rose admitted to her that she had a bit of a celeb crush on Neurofoxin.

However while out on patrol she was growing a bit concerned with the flirting Ladybug and Luka had going on between them, it was just a bit of fun to relief the tension Luka had told her but she was not convinced.

She knew he and Ladybug had a valued partnership back to his period as the Fox Hero. She had been so shocked and disappointed to learn Juleka had taken over from Cadmeancio only to find out he had become Hecattack.

Her main concern was that it would mess up the relationship she hoped Luka would develop with Marinette. She knew they both liked eachother and ever since it seemed like she had given up on Adrien (something she would have disregarded as a bad joke if you had told her before Oblivio happened), they were growing closer to which she was all for.

Marinette was capable of having an actual conversation of Luka (she only got better with having one with Adrien was after they had a falling out and after she had given up on him), they were so cute together and they both loved the rock music of Jagged Stone. Okay that point was probably the least important but still.

Marinette was great as both a fashion designer and a friend. She had been super happy when Marinette offered to make her the main model for her designs in the photos to be used in the fashion website she was planning to set up.

Ladybug of course had to know how great Marinette was herself as it turned out Marinette helped ran LadyBugOut. It was incredible she was actually helping out Paris’ greatest Superhero and experience would of course help out when setting up her website.

Of course it led to everyone having a less ideal view of their teacher Ms Bustier when she had asked Marinette to shut down LadyBugOut because she thought it was causing stress in the classroom.

So she was a bit scared Ladybug would get between the both of them, the concern was in the back of her mind when she saw them flirted and felt like she had to go over it with her.

Late in the afternoon Juleka was alone in the room and decided to go out as Neurofoxin, “**Trixx, Let’s Pounce!**” She shouted out her transformation phase as she transformed and sneaked out. She jumped onto the top of the building and was seen by civilians as she was going through them.

She saw the familiar figure in red slinging over to her with her Yoyo and landed next to her, “Neurofoxin, I saw you at the top of the building and transformed. Is something the matter, is there an Akuma?” Ladybug asked in concern but Juleka shook her head.

“No Ladybug but I was wondering if I could talk to you please.” Juleka asked and Ladybug put her Yoyo away and showed she was willing to listen. Juleka cleared her voice and told her “listen Ladybug, you know the flirting between you and Hecattack? Do you think you two could please tone it down?”

Ladybug blinked and was silent for a second which made Juleka nervous before she batted an eye. “Wait Neurofoxin......... Are you jealous, do you have a crush on Hecattack?” Ladybug asked and Juleka pretty much froze on the spot.

She then vigorously shook her head and told her “Of course not! He is like a brother to me.........” She then calmed down and told her “Ladybug, I know you insist we keep our Superhero and civilian lives separate but you see........ I know Hecattack as a civilian and he likes someone else.” Juleka told her and Ladybug was silent for a second.

She was worried when she though she looked jealous for a second.

“You know the girl yourself; she’s the one you have in charge of LadyBugOut.” Juleka explained and Ladybug pretty much froze.

“Wait Hecattack likes Marinette?” Ladybug asked hesitantly and Juleka sighed.

“Thought that wasn’t your secret to tell.” said a voice and Juleka then saw Luka as Hecattack coming near them. “Saw the both of you and decided to jump you. Don’t worry Neurofoxin, I don’t mind but wished you could have told me about what you were feeling before doing this.” Luka told her softly and Juleka stared apologetically.

“So........ You like Marinette?” Ladybug asked and Luka nodded to her.

“Of course he does as Marinette is amazing, she is pretty much the only one I know who have yet to be Akumatized. You probably heard all about how special she was and came to her about wanting help to set up the blog.” Juleka told her and she could have sworn her cheeks became red for a moment.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Juleka and Luka de-transformed together, on the way home Luka asked Juleka to just talk to him next time without going behind his back. Juleka said sorry about that but then had Plagg coming to her ear.

“Trust me on this Juleka; you have nothing to fear about Ladybug coming in between big boy here and Marinette....” Plagg whispered to her and she was confused but accepted it.


End file.
